


So Sick

by CastielInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Nouis, One Shot, Swearing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielInWonderland/pseuds/CastielInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had he became such a mess? How did he let that curly haired boy take over his life like this? It started with a bromance. Then feelings got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short I wrote awhile ago. Hopefully you like it! If you do , please leave Kudos :)

  Louis took another swing of the Jack Daniels he held firmly in his hand as he listened to the radio. How had he became such a mess? How did he let that curly haired boy take over his life like this? The band ended when his and Harry’s realationship did. Did Harry plan for that to happen? Did he  _want_  it to? It had been months since the break-up but Louis just couldn’t get over it. He just couldn’t. 

            It started with a bromance. Then feelings got involved. Confessions came and ended up in a realationship. Realationship ended with heartbreak and Heartbreak lead to bickering. But Suprisingly it was Zayn to give up on the band first because of this.

* * *

 

_“Screw you!” The boy from Doncaster spat. “You wish!” The curly-haired boy replied with anger in his voice. This was one of the many fights they had that day. Niall sighed and mumbled something about going to Nandos before walking out. Liam closed his eyes for brief second getting ready for the headache that was soon to come. Zayn tried ignoring it but was finding it difficult. What had happened to the two boys? They used to be the best of friends. Now they seemed to despise each other._

_They used to sit right next to each other. Now they sat as far as they could from the other. They used to give each other hugs and kisses on the cheek. Now they pushed and slapped each other. They used to call each other ‘Pumpkin’ or ‘Boo Bear’. Now they called each other ‘Douche’ and ‘Asshole’. They used to say a simple ‘I Love You’ when they hung up on the phone. Now they dont even call each other anymore. It was sad to see them like this. It truely was._

_“I’m done!” Zayn yelled pushing himself off the couch. It went quiet. All eyes were on him. “I can’t do this anymore! I just can’t!” He broke down. “Zayn calm down. It’ll be okay” Liam said going to put a hand on his band mates shoulder but he pushed it away. “Don’t tell me it’ll be okay! It won’t!” He snapped. Harry and Louis remained quiet knowing if either of them said a word it’d just make things worse. “Nothing’s fine! Nothing! Everything’s falling apart! Everything! Why can’t you see that Liam?” He sobbed. It was normal for each of the boys to see another cry but Zayn had never cried. Not once. Liam looked down. “I can’t stand this anymore guys. I have to get out of here. Now.” He stated._

* * *

 

                 And just like that he left. One by one they dropped like flies. First Zayn,then Niall,Then Liam. After that Louis and Harry just packed up and left. They haven’t talked to one another since. No contact of any sort. Liam tried to make an effort but when he saw no one else was, he dropped it. 

                            Louis looked at the calender in the trash bin that was marked July 15th. He had tried burning it many times before but failed each time. A perfect realationship gone bad. The phone went off causing him to drag out of his thoughts. He didn’t have the energy to get up so he just let it ring.

                                       ” _Hello it’s Harry-” “And Louis!” “Leave a message after the beep!”_  Louis took another swing hearing Harry’s voice. “Louis It’s Niall,” Louis looked at the answering machine in a split second. It’s been months since any of the boys tried to contact him. Why now? “I know you’re home and you probally don’t want to talk to me but I’m infront of your door.” Niall said weakly. Louis found himself getting up and making his way to the door. 

                      “Oh uh Hey. I didnt think you’d answer the door.” Niall said as the older boy opened the door. “Well I did. Uh, Come in.” He awkwardly said. As soon as Niall walked in he let out a small gasp. Beer containers were everywhere. “Uhm sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting you.” Louis bit his lip seeing Niall’s reaction. “Mate I didnt think- Lou you’re a wreck” The smaller boy looked at him. Letting out a sigh Louis nodded. “I know.” He mumbled. 

             Louis didn’t know how but Niall finally got him out of the house. It was a simple trip to Milkshake City. “A mint milkshake with choclate chips for him and a Oreo for me.” Niall ordered. “Y-you still remember my order?” Louis asked shocked. Niall nodded. “Never forgot it” 

         ”So what did you wanna talk about?” Louis asked after a minute. Niall sighed. “I- just wanted to catch up… I missed you.” Niall said but Louis knew that wasn’t why he wanted to talk. “Niall, we both know that’s not what you wanted to say.” Looking down Niall bit his lip.”Nialler you can tell me anything.You know that.” Louis said and Niall looked up instantly at the nickname Louis had gaven to him a long time ago. “Your right but I’m afraid to tell you.” “Dont be.No matter what it is i’ll be here” 

                           ”I’m in love with you!” Niall blurted out finally. When he saw Louis’ reaction he quickly began. “I know you don’t feel the same but I dont know what it is. I’ve loved you all along and I never had the guts to tell you because I was afraid that-” He was cut off by Louis crashing his lips into Niall’s. He couldn’t believe it took him this long to realize that he loved Niall too. By Niall saying those simple words he realized that he never loved Harry. He loved Niall Horan. As they came up for air Louis smirked. “I Love you too Nialler.”


End file.
